Oprobio al Amor
by Evadne98
Summary: No lo entiende, pero es así, nadie lo hace; el amor es un cuchillo de doble filo, de todas formas; mata, consume y abraza. Ha intentado convencerse a sí mismo, de algo que cree que siente, pero no es solo cariño, es lujuria, es pasión, es amor.


Observo su figura, esbelta y delicada, pero que a la vez denotaba su osadía y ferocidad; aun así no lograba entender como pudo haber quebrado el juramento, al que había evocado su vida entera, en el cual, no solo se encontraban las palabras estancadas en un seco y frondoso bosque, sino los años de lucha, los años en los que no comprendía más que la idea de llegar a ese frígido muro, a la que según él, le dedicaría su joven y extensa vida. Pero erro, y como siempre "No sabes nada, Jon Snow".

No puede y ni podrá tratar de borrar todo lo que siente por ella, no sabe el porqué, ni el cómo sucedió, porque así es el amor, extrañamente enajenado, el único capaz de esconderse y en medio de todo la batahola, aparecer.

Así es el amor que siente por ella, tan profundo como un averno soterrado, aunque quisiera no puede salir, está estancado, y ella con él.

Creíste saber a lo que te enfrentabas, pero nadie te hablo de la verdadera realidad, no sabías que era lo que te esperaba, pues te aventuraste en algo que no conocías; ya no se trata de ser un caballero o de llevar el honor en alto, pues ella es capaz de besar a un hombre o cortarle la garganta.

(…)

No lo entiende, pero es así, nadie lo hace; el amor es un cuchillo de doble filo, de todas formas; mata, consume y abraza. Ha intentado convencerse a sí mismo, de algo que cree que siente, pero no es solo cariño, es lujuria, es pasión, es amor.

Ahora está tratando de ayudarle y de ayudarse el también, sus vidas cuelgan de una soga, y no sabe si el mayor temor es perder su vida o la de ella, y no es solo por la situación en la que se encuentran, en cierta forma necesitaba de ella, para sobrevivir en el orco lugar en el que se encontraba.

(…)

Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente, había logrado lo que era imposible, escalar la inmensa y frígida muralla.

Alcanzo a recuperar el aliento, mientras se sentaba para toparse con la vista del bosque, cubierto por una fina manta de nieve y a su alrededor más nieve, blanca y fría, como si no tuviese fin alguno: decididamente se paró y con él se llevó a Ygritte, quien se encontraba a su costado.

Caminó unos pasos lentos junto a ella, hasta llegar al otro lado del muro y pudo darse la satisfacción de observar la mirada que él esperaba que diera, no sabía porque lo hizo, lo único que tomaba en cuenta era lo que el sentía al verla feliz, al verla hipnotizada con la hermosa vista que el otro lado mostraba y los destellos que el sol emanaba, lo que sentía al tenerla junto a él. Silentemente se colocó en frente de ella, pudiendo apreciar sus azules y cálidos ojos, su pálida piel y el cabello como el fuego.

Y la beso, no de la manera salvaje y apasionada, sino de la manera tierna y pasiva; sintiendo el aliento del otro y el latir de su corazón, el otro podía oírlo, podía sentirlo.

Por primera vez pudo admitir que lo que el sentía por ella no era solo gratitud, tal vez era algo más.

(…)

Las noches junto a ella, eran las mejores que pudo haber tenido en su corta vida, pero se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado ella lo volvía loco y por el otro sentía que la agonía se apoderaba de su ser al pensar que no seguiría lo que el anheló, no le importo la desilusión que se llevó a principios del camino de Invernalia al muro. Nunca olvidaría aquel día, fue la primera vez que llego a sentirse a gusto con un Lannister, llegó tenerle simpatía al gnomo, a Tyrion Lannister.

_Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte, _tenía en cuenta las palabras de Tyrion, y las tendría en cuenta siempre, nunca olvidaría quien era y de donde venía, como tampoco olvidaría a Ygritte y lo que sentía.

(…)

Pensó en sus hermanos, en Robb su rival y a la vez su amigo; en el pequeño Rickon; en Bran , tan testarudo y curioso, también pensó en Sansa, quien siempre lo llamo como lo que él era, "su media hermana", pero aún más recordó a Arya, alegre y tan atrevida en lo que quería, pero aún mas recordaba que ella fue la única que le mostro toda la devoción de una verdadera hermana, la única que fue su cómplice en travesuras y la única por la que daría su vida sin titubear, pero en ese momento levanto su mirada, para observar a la pelirroja y dudo, tal vez también daría su vida por ella, que lo hipnotizaba cada vez que podía; y en su cabeza paso rápidamente la idea de volver al muro, ¿Qué sería de él, si nunca volviera?, ese había sido el único lugar al que según el pertenecía, el único lugar donde tendría su lugar, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta, pues él era un bastardo, Catelyn nunca se cansó de recordárselo, y un bastardo no tiene tierras, no tiene títulos, solo a sí mismo.

Y por aquel instante se imaginó junto a ella, sin la necesidad de volver, sin la necesidad de enfrentar batallas, más que la de ellos mismos, se imaginó con ella, en aquella cueva adusta y que a la vez era abrasadora.

(…)

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, escuchando las firmes palabras que Ygritte murmuraba; _"Eres mío, al igual que yo soy tuya. Si tenemos que morir, moriremos. Todos los hombres mueren, Jon Snow. Pero antes vamos a vivir."_

Juntos, como una sola persona, así se encontraban, en la cima de la montaña, sin siquiera dudar de lo que sienten, porque él tiene definidos sus sentimientos hacia ella, la ama, la adora, porque para el ella es la más hermosa del mundo, no importa lo que los demás miren o digan, para el ella es única. Porque ella es de él y el de ella.

El bosque era pacifico, solitario, justo como ellos dos, con un sosiego eterno, y una ventura inalcanzable, pero toda felicidad no dura para siempre, tiene atisbos y tiene final, y en estos momentos tiene dudas de parte de Jon, porque sus dudas de irse o quedarse no han cesado, aunque ya no son tan frecuentes como antes, tiene esas dudas que no se han arrancado por completo; y miedo por parte de Ygritte, de quedarse totalmente sola como antes, sin Jon Snow a su lado… la experta cazadora cayó en las redes de su propia trampa.

(…)

Teme por su vida, no quiere ser asesinado, pero se niega a matar a un anciano, entonces ve como Ygritte desvaina su cuchillo y le abre la garganta de oreja a oreja al hombre viejo. Y todo pasa rápido, en esos momentos un lobo gris ataca, y se parece al lobo de Bran, no solo se parece, debía de ser el lobo de Bran; vio la única oportunidad de irse frente a sus ojos, y no dudo en subirse a la yegua e irse, quería bajar y llevarse a Ygritte con él, pero aun así no paro, dejo que la yegua siguiera avanzando, sin importar la herida de una flecha.

(…)

Llegar al muro, fue extraño y lejano, tuvo la oportunidad de mejorarse de la flecha, pero no de lo que sentía por dentro, los dioses hicieron a los hombres para amar, y solo ellos podrían quitarle ese dolor interno que sentía al no tenerla, al saber que en estos momentos ella debería de estar odiándolo. Y sin embargo "No sabes nada, Jon Snow"

No puedes comparar tu dolor con el de ella, porque aunque ella quiera odiarte, no puede, te sigue amando, eres su sueño y su pesadilla. Te ama y te odia, ¿Puede alguien vivir así?, por más que intente no podrá borrar todo lo que te dijo y lo que siente, pero mientras por dentro se va desmoronando, por fuera solo murmura cuanto te odia, trata de convencerse de que lo único que quiere es ver tu sangre impregnada en la nieve.

Tratas de seguir adelante, preparándote para la batalla cercana, donde es incierto quién triunfara, donde ya no le temes a la muerte, estas experimentando algo peor, una vida sin ella; lo único que sabes es que la amas y que ella te ama, pese a todo lo demás, no quisiste dejarla.

(…)

La Guardia repele el ataque de los salvajes en una batalla sangrienta, en las escaleras las llamas eran espectaculares, atrapados entre las llamas, unas arriba y otras abajo, los salvajes no tenían adónde ir. Unos siguieron subiendo y murieron. Otros bajaron y murieron.

Pero por dentro Jon Snow se encontraba en una gran guerra, entonces encontró a Ygritte tendida sobre la nieve, llevaba una flecha entre los pechos y una máscara de plata, puesto que los cristales de hielo se habían posado en su rostro y bajo la luz de la luna, daba ese reflejo.

La flecha no era de él, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Se arrodillo en la nieve, junto a ella, en ese momento abrió los ojos

—Jon Snow—murmuro. Parecía por el sonido, que la flecha le había perforado un pulmón—. ¿Esto es un castillo de verdad? ¿No una simple torre?

—Sí —contestó Jon cogiéndole la mano.

—Bien —susurró—. Quería ver un castillo de verdad antes de... antes de...

—Verás cien castillos —le prometió—. La batalla ha terminado. El maestre Aemon te va a curar. —Le acarició el pelo—. Fuiste besada por el fuego, ¿recuerdas? Tienes suerte. Hace falta mucho más que una flecha para matarte. Aemon te la sacará y te pondrá cataplasmas, y te dará leche de la amapola para quitarte el dolor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella cueva? —Ella sonrió—. Nos tendríamos que haber quedado allí. Te lo dije.

—Volveremos a la cueva —le aseguró—. No vas a morir, Ygritte. No vas a morir.

—Oh. —Ygritte le puso una mano en la mejilla—. No sabes nada, Jon Snow —suspiró agonizante.

Sintió morir junto a ella, dejo de lado la batalla, y se concentró en ella, en su Ygritte, dejo su honor de lado; porque ¿Qué es el amor comparado a una mujer?, sin duda nada, él tendría que haberla protegido, como se debía, debió quedarse en esa cueva junto a ella, sin importarle lo que pasara afuera.

Abrazo su cuerpo gélido e inerte, mientras se arrepentía de no haberle mencionado cuanto la amaba tantas veces como fuera posible, de no haberle demostrado que con ella su vida es un destierro a la soledad, que para el ella era la más hermosa ante todo y todos, que no existe persona alguna que lo hubiera amado tanto como ella lo amo y que no existirá persona alguna que le haga olvidarla, el siempre seria de ella y ella de él.

Se alejó de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, agradeciéndole todo lo que le hizo vivir, haberle hecho ver de otra forma como es la vida real, y sobre todo haberle enseñado a amar y hacerle sentir la más grande de las pasiones de su joven vida

(…)

Vio como el fuego consumía el cuerpo de Ygritte, él sabía que así ella lo hubiera deseado; así que mientras observaba como las llamas se levantaban imponentemente, volvió la cabeza por última vez para verla, y después se retiró, debía seguir adelante, porque ella no había muerte del todo, no para él, ella todavía vivía en el corazón y las memorias de Jon Snow.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, sin la compañía de Ghost y menos la de Ygritte.


End file.
